


Flurries

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Royals [44]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 17:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12939780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Summary:Snow is helping with the wedding plans-Prompt:291. Let it Snow





	Flurries

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** Flurries   
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** Merlin/Morgana, Arthur/Gwen   
**Character/s:**  
**Summary:** Snow is helping with the wedding plans  
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:** 489  
**Prompt:** 291\. Let it Snow   
**Author's Notes:** Royals

**Flurries**

Merlin looked out the window and smiled at the flurries of snow falling outside. “It’s snowing Morgana. Its going to get rather deep.”

“Good that means that we can forgo inviting the royalty from the other kingdoms. No one will travel great distances in the snow.” Morgana came to stand next to him at the window. “That will make the wedding much smaller.”

“I told you. The only one I really want to invite is my mother.” Merlin turned away from the window. “We should just do what Arthur and Gwen did. Something simple and quick.”

“Quick?! We cant do it quick.” Morgana raised an eyebrow. “You’re going to make me look like I’m with child.”

“Are you?” Merlin asked. He looked her up and down.

“No! I am not.” Morgana glared at him.

“Not for lack of trying.” Merlin smirked. We definitely try a lot, don’t we?

Morgana sighed dramatically.

There was a knock at the door. Merlin went over to open it.

Gwen came in carrying several samples of silk. “Morgana, I wanted to see what you wanted for your dress.”

“I want something that looks like snowflakes.” Morgana smiled. “It’s going to snow. I can’t wait for the piles of snow. It’s my favorite time of year.”

“Arthur and I wish you would wait until spring. We can invite some of the foreign kings.” Gwen looked at them both. “You are a royal lady a princess in fact. it should be a big wedding.”

“Gwen, we really don’t want so much fuss.” Morgana smiled. “Let it snow and let us have the small wedding we want.”

Merlin chuckled. “You are not going to change her mind. I agree with her. She is just marrying a simple physician not a crown prince.”

“All the same, Arthur and I would wish you would wait but since we can’t talk you into it we need to get things moving along.” Gwen handed the samples to Morgana. “You need to pick your fabric for your wedding dress. Before you start, Arthur and I will not budge on this one thing.”

“Is he thinking about giving Merlin a knighthood too?” Morgana winked at Merlin.

Gwen shrugged. “He will if I tell him to.”

“No!” Merlin held up his hands. “Then he will make me go on patrol in the damn snow.”

“Merlin, you sound like a delicate maid.”  Gwen laughed. “Next thing I know you’ll want a wedding dress too.”

“Who says he doesn’t?” Arthur asked as he came into the room. “Something in blue maybe?”

“Arthur, leave him be.” Gwen laughed. “I want to take a ride in the snow before it gets too deep. Come along.”

Arthur smiled at her. “Yes my lady. He followed her out of the room.”

“Well, we know who wears the breaches in that pairing, don’t we?” Merlin laughed.

“Just don’t forget who wears the breaches in this one, Merlin.” Morgana smirked at him.

 


End file.
